


Daydreaming Of You

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [17]
Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Happy Platonic Relationships, Introspection, October Prompt Challenge, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Day 17 of my 31 October Writing Prompts. Prompt:Idyllic.Colson never would've guessed he'd want this idyllic white picket fence shit...and yet here he is. Wanting this idyllic white picket fence shit, and knowing he can never have it, because he wants it with his best friend's sister.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Original Female Character(s) (One-Sided)
Series: The Trees' October 2020 Writing Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949572
Kudos: 5





	Daydreaming Of You

Cameron Allen greeted her brother with her usual bright smile and tight hug.

Colson watched the siblings greet each other, laughing as Slim picked his sister up off of her feet just to make her squeal in a way that most forty-year-old women would be embarrassed by, but Cameron wasn’t because she was just too happy to see them, before the two separated and Cameron turned her brilliant smile on him. He accepted his hug gratefully - he didn’t try to pick her up, because he didn’t want to get cuffed round the ear like Slim just had, even though he knew it would make Cameron laugh.

Instead, he gave her a quick squeeze, before releasing her and letting her return to chatting with her brother. Even through the two spoke to each other nearly every other day, they still seemed to have an endless amount to talk about: Colson never knew how they did it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel a little envious.

He wasn’t jealous that they were siblings that got on - Colson was a big believer that blood didn’t mean shit, it was the people who stuck by you that were your real family - but he was jealous that Slim got so much of Cameron’s attention. It was weird, it was fucked-up, and it was selfish, but it was true.

_Way too true…_

Colson knew it wasn’t normal to be as attracted as he was as his oldest friend’s older sister. It was a betrayal; even if Cameron was older than Slim, that didn’t mean Slim wasn’t protective of his sister when it came to guys…especially guys like Colson. Slim wouldn’t let him anywhere near Cameron, not after the way he’d treated women in the past.

Even if Cameron _wasn’t_ Slim’s sister _(not that Colson could ever let himself forget that she was_ ), his attraction to her still probably wasn’t the healthiest thing. She was ten years older than him, had been straight edge for the last thirteen years, and up until last year she’d been in a happily monogamous relationship for nine years. She was the antithesis to Colson, who regularly drank more in one night than Cameron used to drink in a week before she kicked drinking, she’d never really done any kind of drugs apart from over the counter painkillers, and he didn’t think he’d had a relationship that even lasted nine months, let alone nine years, since Casie’s mom. They were about a far apart as it was possible for two people to be…

_And yet…_

And yet Colson adored her.

He adored her smile, the way her grin always looked so brilliant compared to her dark skin. He adored the way she threw her head back to laugh, always full of joy and energy. And he especially adored the fact that, even when he’d been at his shittiest, she’d always been there for him - even when she hadn’t had much herself. As far as she was concerned, Slim was family, and Slim considered Colson family, so Colson was family. She’d babysat Casie, sat with him in a waiting room and held his hand when Casie had been so sick he’d needed to take her to the hospital, and when his aunt had died, Cameron had been the one to move into Colson’s house and keep him on track until he could manage to look after himself again.

She’d seen him at his worst, and she still liked him. Still greeted him with a hug and a smile. Still took his calls. Still loved him like a brother.

It made the way he loved her feel even weirder.

The way he loved her wasn’t pure, not like the way she felt about him. He loved the rich, dark brown colour of her skin, and wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked. He loved her full lips, wanted to feel _them_ on _his_ skin. He loved her full figure in ways that haunted his nights and showers in ways that would make Slim want to murder him. It wasn’t pure or platonic or familiarly, not like Cameron loved him - not how he wished he loved her.

He’d feel less guilty if he didn’t feel like she would be disgusted by the man she saw as her kid brother wanting to…really _not_ treat her like a sister.

When he was younger and he used to think about having a life with Cameron, he used to imagine her coming on tour with them. Partying with her every night. Fucking in a new city every night. Taking her all over the country - all over the _world_. Now he was older, he had a whole new set of fantasies.

Mornings in their kitchen making coffee and breakfast for her. Living in this small town with her and Casie, taking Casie for donuts from the shop-front by the lake. Coming home to find Cameron helping Casie with her homework, the two women so fucking smart it made his head spin. And that wasn’t even all of it. Home-cooked dinners, family BBQs, going out on dates in her small town. Then there were things like spending Christmases with her, taking her on holiday to Europe to see all the places she’d seen in her chick-flicks, getting married to Cameron in a big church while she wore a sparkling white dress…

He wouldn’t lie and say all his thoughts of Cameron were so clean these days - _because they really, really weren’t_ \- but as much as some people would laugh about it, his favourites were the domestic ones where he imagined helping her cook dinner, or drinking coffee with her in the car, or just having her cuddle up to him on the couch while they watched TV.

That was, at least, less terrifying; Cameron wouldn’t be disgusted by hearing about him thinking that way, she’d just pity him. He hated that thought too, but it didn’t make him feel like he was exploiting their closeness to think about sex.

Fortunately, she would never find out about either set of fantasies - because none of it would ever happen. Cameron didn’t see Colson as a man; he would always be her second kid brother: nothing more, nothing less. And he was damn lucky for her to like him that much - Rook's sisters thought he was a waste of space, and weren’t afraid to make that clear if he was ever around them. Casie’s aunts were much the same, although thankfully their mom had made it clear to them that their vitriol wasn’t to make any appearances around his daughter. But Colson could dream.

_And I do. A lot._

Nothing would ever come of it. Nothing ever could - Cameron didn’t want him, and it would be a huge betrayal to Slim. All he could do was fantasise, and never let either of them - _or anyone else_ \- find out about those fantasies. Ever.

So he grinned and sprawled out on Cameron’s couch, directing a shit-eating smirk at Slim when he took up all the space so the other man couldn’t sit down, and acted like he was still the annoying kid brother Cameron never wanted, just like he felt when he was thirteen, before he had a crush on her, and before that crush…grew. He chatted with both of them, letting Slim tell stories of what they’d been doing, interjecting to tell Cameron about anything Slim hadn’t been around for, or embarrassing things Slim hadn’t wanted Cameron to laugh at. It was like every other evening they spent at Cameron’s, including when they realised that it was gone twelve, and Cameron insisted on them spending the night.

It was wonderful and painful and the best night he’d had in a long time.

There were no two people he’d rather spend his time with, even if seeing Cameron was a gut-churning mixture of agony and excitement, like a cloud butterflies with razor blades for wings in his stomach. As much as it hurt, he wouldn’t change it for the world.

He loved Cameron, and she was happy - that was enough for him. It always would be, because as for as Colson was concerned, as long as Cameron was happy, then he was happy to. Just seeing her laugh and grin and relax was amazing - because just because their relationship was platonic didn’t mean it wasn’t enough. He’d always have her back, and knew she’d always had his: just as she had in the past, and that was amazing. The three of them had been the start of _‘Everyone Stands Together’_ , and they stood together to this day. That was what their relationship was built on.

Solidarity, support, loyalty, and love. Platonic love that endured longer than any of their romantic relationships.

That was what mattered.


End file.
